


DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Desde El Día En Que Te Conocí [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones era un joven que se preguntaba de por qué él no tenía una pareja hasta que un día lo conoce en un accidente que cambiaría su vida para siempre.</p><p>Killian/Neal,  y algo de Jefferson/Victor</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos solo la trauma es mía.
> 
> En esta historia es completamente AU y occ así que están advertidos es mi primer Hookfire 
> 
> Esperó que sea de su agrado.
> 
> menciono que Baelfire es llamado Neal en el fic y también menciono que Killian y Jefferson son hermanos.
> 
> ahora si los dejo leer

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que mi esperanza por encontrar a alguien que me amara se esfumara, pero desde que lo conocí todos esos anhelos de tener a alguien a mi lado volvieron con más fuerza, haciéndome ilusionarme como un niño o peor.

Por eso aún no podía creer que hoy sería mi primera cita oficial con Neal, sencillamente no podía evitar saltar de la felicidad que eso me provocaba. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para que algo así al fin me pasara y que Neal me invitara a cenar hoy me ponía tan nervioso que estaba seguro que haría un hoyo en el piso debido a la ansiedad con la que caminaba de un lado al otro en medio de la habitación. Pero como quieren que me calme si hoy Neal Cassidy invitara a Killian Jones a una cena, aunque solo somos amigos, pero para mí es algo más que mi amigo es el hombre del que me enamore desde el primer día en que lo vi y todo gracias a mi hermano Jefferson aunque este casi me mata gracias a sus estúpidas bromas. Aun así todavía me acuerdo de la manera en que le conocí.

*Flash Back*

Todo comenzó cuando mi hermano y su novio me invitaron a ir con ellos a patinar sobre hielo, yo no sabía patinar era peor que una trucha en medio de una mesa de aceite, para que entiendan me resbalo con una facilidad increíble, pero Jefferson me insistió solo para que no me quedara en la casa como si fuera un ermitaño.

Muchos creerían que ese adjetivo que uso mi querido hermano para describirme sería algo exagerado, pero la verdad es que tiene cierta razón pues cada vez que abandonaba la casa para acompañarlo a algún lado o simplemente abandonar mi cuarto para ir a la cocina era una tortura ya que cada vez que salía veía a Jefferson con Víctor besándose o abrazándose y con ello sentía que mi corazón se rompía.

Yo estoy feliz con su relación, no me mal entiendan, ellos llevan ya 4 años juntos pero verlos juntos me resulta muy difícil sin mencionar que quizá me hiere interiormente. Yo nunca he tenido un novio que me abrace o me bese como Víctor le hace a Jefferson y sinceramente verlos tan felices me dolía mucho debido a la envidia y ciertos celos que despertaban en mí. Debido a ello yo no quería salir, ¿Quién quiere salir y ver a todo el mundo en pareja cuando se está más solo que un cactus en el desierto? Ciertamente yo no, aunque suene egoísta.

Aparte quien se fijaría en mí, si solo soy un flacucho con unos horribles anteojos que ocupan una gran parte de su rostro debido a que nació con un problema de la vista y por eso tengo que usar los lentes, ya que si me los quitaba no podía ver nada, solo me los quito cuando me baño y a la hora de dormir, nada más para eso, por eso digo, quien se podría enamorase de mí. Jefferson insiste tercamente en lo contrario, todo el tiempo me dice que algún día encontrare a esa persona especial, pero yo no creo tener esperanza alguna para encontrar a esa persona, porque creo que es una fantasía demasiado alejada de la realidad como para intentar creerla, sin embargo confió en sus palabras contra todo pronóstico y sentido común, porque después de todo es mi hermano mayor y la mayoría del tiempo tiene razón, aunque no lo parezca o no se dé cuenta.

Pero aun así me resistía a salir de la casa, no quería pasar por la tortura de ver Jefferson con Víctor, claro hasta que unos minutos después Jefferson me convenció o más bien soborno prometiéndome que después pasaríamos a la dulcería por unos chocolates, mejor dicho mis chocolates favoritos.

Siempre me hace lo mismo, él sabe que mi chocolate es mi punto débil y sabe cómo usarlo en mi contra por eso ahora estamos en camino hacia el parque.

Toda la calle está cubierta de nieve, siempre me ha gustado como todo a mi alrededor se tiñe de ese color blanco brillante en esta época del año, me quedo embobado viendo toda esa nieve cubriendo todo frente a mí como un enorme manto que provee de belleza todo lo que mis ojos ven, es la cosa más maravillosa que hay en el mundo, aparte del chocolate por supuesto.

Despego mis ojos de la ventana y me fijo en los asientos de adelante donde se encuentra mi hermano con Víctor con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la palanca de velocidades mirándose con amor; de no ser porque las calles están casi vacías y porque Jefferson conoce la ruta de memoria lo más seguro es que ya hubiésemos chocado por culpa de como mi hermano no es capaz de despegar sus ojos de Víctor como si quisiera montárselo en el coche, lo cual estoy seguro haría si yo no estuviera ahí, quito esos pensamientos de mi pobre cerebro, no quiero siquiera imaginar cómo se lo hacen en el auto y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, como puedo pensar en que ellos lo hagan, mientras que yo de seguro me traumaría si viera lo que le harían al pobre coche.

\- ¿Hey, Killian estas bien? – me pregunto mi hermano mirándome con cierto atisbo de preocupación bailando en sus ojos, mientras su mano toca mi frente. – ¿No tienes fiebre? ¿Seguro que estas bien? – si el supiera en que estaba pensando de seguro se reiría de mi o se enojaría.

\- Si…lo…estoy – le respondí tartamudeando, mientras veía que ya nos habíamos estacionado cerca del parque, volteo a ver a Jefferson y veo su cara todavía preocupada.

\- ¿Seguro? Si quieres nos podemos ir - me contesto, sinceramente eso era lo que quería pero negué con la cabeza, ya que me había sobornado para que viniera yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener mis dulces favoritos, ya me negaría en redondo la próxima vez.

Salimos todos del coche y nos dirigíamos hacia el parque. Había algo de gente y la mayoría, obviamente, con pareja, para mi mala suerte.

– Bien, ya llegamos Killian, Víctor y yo vamos a ir a rentar los patines espéranos sentado en la banca esa, ¿bien hermanito? - yo solo asentí y me fui hacia la banca y me senté, deseaba que no hubiera patines de mi numero o ya no les quedaran más. 

Mientras esperaba a que ellos regresaran no pude evitar pensar en cómo mi hermano, ya con sus veinticinco años y teniendo pareja, continuaba preocupándose por mí desde antes de que Víctor apareciera en su vida, pues antes de él Jefferson era un hombre distraído que solo vivía para protegerme desde que nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto.

El afrontar su muerte fue difícil para ambos, pero siento que lo fue más para él, ya que a tan corta edad tuvo que afrontar la responsabilidad de sostenerme él solo. Jefferson se hizo cargo de mi cuando el tenia veinte años convirtiéndose en un segundo padre para mí; cuando salía de la escuela con los lentes rotos o con una herida menor, mi hermano siempre me curaba y me compraba nuevos anteojos o cuando me enfermaba no quería separase de mi hasta que me encontrara bien de salud y por eso siempre estaré agradecido por tenerle a mi lado.

Sé que me quiere aunque hay veces que me juega bromas de mal gusto, por no decir pesadas y algunas veces hasta peligrosas, pero en fin, yo lo quiero mucho y sé que si algún día nos llegáramos a separar no sé qué haría, aunque soy consciente de que ese momento llegara tarde o temprano. Pero bueno, desde que conoció a Víctor ha cambiado su manera de ser, ya casi no me juega bromas salvo una que otra vez cuando se encuentra aburrido, más que nada porque su novio está de viaje o algo parecido, lo cual es muy raro y agradezco por cierto.

De vez en cuando solía llevarme a varios lugares a pasear, digo de vez en cuando porque la mayoría de las veces le era imposible debido a su trabajo en una industrial de muebles muy famosa, pero en fin eso es otra cosa, en que iba… a sí, que Víctor le cambio la vida a mi hermano y eso se lo tendré que agradecer para toda la vida. 

Pero volviendo un poco a la realidad, en específico a la banca donde esperaba a la feliz pareja, me encontraba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí, o más bien no advertí como unas manos se acercaban por detrás hasta taparme los ojos. Como es natural para cualquier persona que viva en la época actual temiendo secuestros, robos o cosas por el estilo mi instinto natural y obvio fue comenzar a gritar como un desesperado histérico, pero una tercera mano me tapo la boca ahogando mi grito, en medio de mi paranoia, ataque de pánico o como quieran llamarle, me preguntaba “¿Quién estaba haciéndome eso?”

Pero antes de siquiera llegar a pensar una respuesta sentí como me comenzaban a quitar los tenis, yo oponía resistencia como me indicaba mi sentido común y claro, mis ganas de vivir, pero no podía hacer mucho ya que esa persona me atrajo a su pecho inmovilizándome, usando una de sus manos ya libre debido a que ahora solo me cubría los ojos con una.

Paradójicamente, mi miedo se convirtió en incertidumbre cuando las manos que me quitaron los tenis, ahora se encontraban colocándome una especie de botas en mis pies casi desnudos y digo casi debido a los gruesos calcetines de lana que me pongo para el invierno, y que para mí vergüenza eran de borreguitos, una vez repuesto de mi vergüenza pude notar como las amarraban fuertemente y creo que fue en ese momento cuando me percate de quienes eran mis posibles secuestradores, lo cual me produjo un gran alivio pero sin duda ese par de imbéciles me iban a escuchar porque debido al susto casi me da un infarto.

Deduje que la cosa no había terminado aún ya que no me habían descubierto los ojos, ni quitado la mano de la boca a pesar de que ya no forcejeaba en lo más mínimo, solo me dejaba hacer sin más. Lo cual creo fue un error, pero debido a que ahora tenía puestos, lo que suponía eran los patines, el haber intentado algo hubiera significado matarme en el proceso. Pero de pronto ellos me levantan del asiento y me dirigen a yo que sé dónde quizá a la pista de hielo, y como dije si escapar antes era inútil, ahora sobre el hielo con patines que pesaban por lo menos unos tres o cuatro kilos la cosa resultaba imposible ya que si no me estuvieran sosteniendo de seguro que me hubiera caído.

Sin darme siquiera una advertencia y a lo que supuse era la mitad de la pista, esos dos granujas me soltaron, dejándome completamente solo y por si fuera poco prácticamente ciego ya que mis lentes desaparecieron en el momento de mi penosa captura.

Me estaba asustando de verdad y decir que solo era susto pues es quedarse un poco corto, estaba buscándolos por todos lados, volteando de un lado al otro buscando el posible lugar donde estuvieran riéndose de mi pero no los veía, “Dios que hecho para que el idiota de mi hermano y su novio me hicieran una broma tan cruel” pensaba para mis adentros en medio de mi horror personal, intente moverme sin llegar a matarme en el proceso pero como era lógico termine cayendo al frió hielo que servía de piso, “malditos, cuando los encuentre ya verán lo que les hago” me quejaba interiormente, mientras intentaba pararme otra vez pero solo conseguí hacer más el ridículo para beneplácito de todos los que observan, y oh sorpresa, se ríen de mi desgracia.

Maldije a mi hermano en todos los idiomas que conocía, que eran bastantes debido a tantos años de leer en mi habitación. Jefferson me las iba a pagar muy caro, intente, una vez más para mi horror, ponerme de pie lo cual logre, sinceramente eso no me dio animo ahora había más posibilidades de terminar muerto o paralitico debido a una mala caída, trate de moverme lo más despacio que pude hasta el barandal y así poder llegar de manera segura hacia un lugar donde poder sentarme para ubicarlos con mayor facilidad, o toda la que mi mala visión me permitiera, al fin después de unos cuantos tropiezos y choques leves con algunas personas llegue a la orilla, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado.

Yo ya me estaba muriéndome de miedo, pensando en la posibilidad de que me hubiesen abandonado a mi suerte en medio de un lugar que no conocía, dejándome a mi suerte porque se cansaron de cargar conmigo. De inmediato me regaño a mí mismo por siquiera pensar eso de Jefferson, mi hermano no me abandonaría así como así. Pero una vez más, como si no hubiesen sido suficientes ya, siento que alguien me empuja salvajemente y hace que mis patines junto conmigo nos moviéramos tan rápido que sin darme cuenta estaba gritando como una niñita a todo pulmón.

No quisiera admitirlo pero la verdad es que grite de la forma más patética y vergonzosa que pueda existir, pero hay que comprender que tenía un miedo total y absoluto cegando toda capacidad o pensamiento que me permitiera conservar algo de dignidad. No podía ver nada sin los lentes y si me estrellaba contra una pared o un árbol, bueno esas eran posibilidades en las que no quería pensar; no conseguía parar por más que lo intentaba, bueno no es que fuera bueno en ello, pero la pista parecía no tener fin y eso me estaba aterrando aún más quizá llegaría hasta el flujo vehicular y un auto me pasaría encima o un tráiler o yo que sé, pero lo más seguro es que no fuera agradable, al menos para mí. Esas eran mis preocupaciones cuando de repente me detuve al chocar contra algo duro que provoco que cayera de forma brusca debido al choque, después de eso todo se volvió muy oscuro.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que pude abrir mis ojos, intente enfocar un par de veces pero veía borroso sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara, ahora me encontraba recargado sobre alguien, sentía que mi cabeza estaba en un pecho muy suave al que de inmediato pensé era el de mi hermano, bueno al menos eso creí en ese momento dada la forma tan tierna y protectora con la que me acunaban esos brazos.

\- ¿Hey te encuentras bien? - me pregunto una voz suave y desconocida, allí me di cuenta que no era Jefferson y de inmediato trate de pararme, pero un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me lo impidió, haciendo que la recargara de nuevo en ese pecho caliente y cómodo. – No debes tratar de levantarte recibiste un buen golpe cuando chocaste con la pared, si no fuera que me encontraba cerca ahora no estarías aquí en el pasto y todavía seguirías en el hielo mal herido. – dijo mientras sentía que unos dedos acariciaban mi cabello, se sentía muy bien debo decirles, con esas caricias sentía que estaba en el cielo. – Me llamo Neal Cassidy y ¿tu cómo te llamas? – me pregunto sacándome de mi nube de ensueño provocada por sus suaves caricias.

\- Killian Jones – apenas pude contestar me sentía mareado y raro porque no le podía ver bien y así agradecerle; no sé pero esta persona me hacía sentir tranquilo.

\- Bonito nombre Killian – me dijo mientras continuaba acariciándome la cabeza - ¿Cómo llegaste a la pista? – pregunto, podía sentir su mirada encima de mí y eso me ponía un poco nervioso, que le iba a responder, que mi hermano y su novio me inmovilizaron y me llevaron a la pista de hielo solo para que aprendiera a patinar a ciegas, como en aquella película que vi alguna vez donde una patinadora lo hace, bueno no era muy creíble ahora que lo había vivido, pero realmente estaba nervioso y mi mente suele divagar cuando eso pasa.

\- Bueno veras, vine con mi hermano y su novio para que según ellos me enseñaran a patinar, pero no lo cumplieron, al menos no de la forma tradicional en lugar de eso me inmovilizaron y me llevaron a la pista de hielo dejándome solo y ciego - le conteste, no supe porque le conté todo, pero ese hombre me inspiraba confianza a pesar de no conocerlo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué ciego? ¿Te golpearon?, como es que te dejaron allí y más si eres ciego eso no se hace. – soltó de golpe y por el tono de su voz supe que estaba enojado.

\- No soy ciego tengo que usar lentes para ver, pero ellos me los quitaron según que para así aprendiera a patinar – le conteste tratando de tranquilizarlo apenas y nos conocíamos pero no quería que él se pusiera de ese humor.

\- No saben que por eso casi te matan, tuviste suerte que nada más te golpeaste la cabeza con el piso y tuvieras unos raspones, sino ahora mismo no la contabas – dijo más tranquilo, mientras seguía acariciándome – Dime como es tu hermano, para ver lo buscamos y hablamos un poco sobre lo mal estuvo al dejarte solo de esta manera. - contesto y sentía su mirada en mí.

\- Mi hermano se llama Jefferson y es muy alto con pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos son azules como los míos – dije mientras sentía como Neal trataba de levantarme con cuidado; en uno de los movimientos gemí con el dolor de la cabeza, después de eso sentí como sus manos me levantaban del suelo y por mero instinto, no piensen mal, me colgué de su cuello para no caerme.

\- Bien ahora vamos a buscarle agárrate fuerte me hará ir un poco más despacio pero eso es mejor a que ambos caigamos al suelo. – dijo al notar cómo me aferraba a su cuello mientras empezaba a moverse.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, realmente no lo podía creer, apenas lo conozco bueno no exactamente ni en el sentido más estricto de la palabra pero su cercanía provocaba que mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago, y por un momento me pregunte si eso sentía Jefferson cuando estaba con Víctor. Decidí que se lo preguntaría en cuanto estuviésemos solos, claro después de cantarle sus verdades al muy cobarde. 

Seguía pensando en ello y las mil maneras en las que haría pagar a mi querido hermano hasta que Neal me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Por cierto Killian, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules. – comento como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, era la primera persona que decía que eran bonitos y más con esa voz tan suave que tenía, no sabía que me pasaba pero el sonido de su voz y su contacto me hacían feliz, de hecho el estar con él tenía un efecto extraño sobre mí, hacía que de pronto todo estuviera bien en el mundo o al menos en mi pequeño y personal mundo.

\- ¡Killian! – escuche un grito familiar tras de nosotros, gire mi cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz tan familiar de Jefferson, no puedo verle pero sé que está preocupado, quizá más de lo que jamás le he escuchado.

Neal se dirige hacia donde escuchamos su voz, en seguida siento como Neal me sienta en una banca con sumo cuidado, como si temiese lastimarme aún más.

–Killian hasta que por fin te he encontrado sabes el susto que nos has metido – dijo con una preocupación – Ten aquí están tus lentes – me dio los lentes en mis manos y rápidamente me los pongo, lo primero que veo por fin es a Jefferson y a Víctor mirándome con mucha preocupación en el rostro, claro después de lo que me hicieron pasar era lo mínimo que podían hacer, si no los mataría si tuvieran la cara alegre.

Sin embargo la curiosidad puede conmigo y volteo a ver a la persona a mi lado logrando ver por primera vez a mi héroe personal. Y sinceramente creo que debo estar alucinando o mínimo soñando porque el hombre que tengo delante de mi es la persona más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Era alto, no tanto como mi hermano pero fácilmente igualaba mi altura o quizá era un poco más bajo, era delgado pero sus brazos parecían de comercial por lo que no dude que hacia ejercicio, mas por cómo me levanto sin llegar a quejarse; tenía el pelo como negro como el mío y de Jefferson, unos hermosos ojos cafés oscuro y unos labios que a simple vista se veían tan delicados, por lo que supuse que debían ser muy suaves al momento de besarlos, por un momento quise saber a qué sabría su boca.

Sin darme cuenta me sonrojo ante mi comentario, pero es verdad se me antoja besarle y no separar mis labios de los suyos, pero debía dejar de pensar en eso y poner más atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor si no quería quedar más en ridículo.

\- ¿Killian estas bien? - me pregunto Víctor con preocupación - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- ¿De verdad quieren saber lo que me paso? – ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la ira que por un momento creí olvidar volvió con fuerza – ¡Lo que me paso fue por su culpa, cómo es posible que me dejaran de esa forma en la pista de hielo! ¡Sin lentes, ciego y desamparado abandonado a mi suerte eso sin contar que casi me mato por querer buscarles pedazos de imbéciles! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si ya no los había vuelto a ver nunca más?! – conteste a punto de llorar ya no sabía si era por lo que hubiera pasado o del miedo que tuve antes. – Gracias a Neal estoy vivo, herido pero vivo, gracias por la estúpida broma que hicieron – por instinto me llevo una mano en mi cabeza y siento una venda en mi cabeza, genial por sus estúpida broma salí herido.

\- Killian por favor perdonamos, no pensé que saliera así nuestra broma, solo queríamos que aprendieras a patinar – dijo Jefferson con la cabeza agachada arrepentido, pero ni con eso lograría que lo perdone tan fácilmente.

\- Claro que aprendiera a patinar sin lentes y además empujándome hasta que me dé con la pared están ustedes locos, así no se aprende a patinar – ya les conteste con las lágrimas en mis ojos son unos imbéciles deberían más preocuparse por la salud de las persona y más Jefferson que es mi hermano pero al parecer creo que no le importó en lo absoluto – No les importo aunque fuera un poco y menos a ti Jefferson que siempre me haces estas bromas de mal gusto eres el peor hermano que pudiera tener – grite eso, me pare de la silla y salí corriendo, ya no me importaba el dolor lo que quería era no tener que ver a Jefferson cerca de mí y por ello ni siquiera me despedí de Neal, ni pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.

Vaya cobarde que soy, no quiero afrontar los problemas que hay entre nosotros y lo primero que hago es correr a esconderme igual que un niño de cinco años, pero eso ahora no me importa; sigo corriendo hasta llegar al bosque a un costado del parque, no quería que me encontraran.

Sabía que se preocuparían pero la verdad se merece eso y más por lo que han hecho, casi muero por su culpa ¿y qué hubiera sucedido si en verdad me lastimaba de gravedad? Jefferson de seguro se sentiría muy culpable y de seguro que no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Me oculte bajo un árbol cerca de la salida del bosque junto a un casi invisible camino para no perderme cuando decidiera salir de ese lugar.

Entre mis sollozos escucho unas pisadas acercarse hasta donde me encontraba oculto, lo cual no hice bien porque al poco tiempo vi unos zapatos color arena a mi lado. Me encontraron realmente rápido, maldición, no quería ver a Jefferson en esos momentos pero no podía hacer nada; lo más seguro es que me castigara por escaparme de ellos de esa manera.

\- Killian, sé que estas aquí sal por favor tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti. – escuche esa voz que apenas conocía se trataba de Neal. Él me estaba buscando en lugar de mi hermano, lo cual fue un alivio, pero ¿porque me busco?

A regañadientes me levante y me puse frente a él logrando captar el café de sus ojos, el suspira de alivio, mientras agacho la cabeza avergonzado por mi comportamiento nada maduro; lo siguiente a eso fueron los enormes brazos de Neal rodeándome con fuerza, fue confuso, extraño pero no incomodo así que en silencio me fui apoyando en él, resguardando mi rostro contra la piel de su cuello.

– Solo fue una tonta broma Killian. – decía con una voz suave, mientras me acariciaba mi cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, me sentía en paz y el abrazo de Neal hacia que mi corazón saltara de alegría, siguió acariciándome hasta que me arme de valor y le mostré mi rostro de nuevo, Neal me separa para que pudiera ver su cara y esos ojos que me miraban tranquilos.

\- Neal, lo siento mucho yo no me quería escapar es solo que estoy muy enojado con mi hermano, por lo que hizo y no lo quiero ver. – le confesé, ya un poco agotado por todo lo que me había pasado hoy y dirijo de nuevo mi mirada a él. – Sé que ahora pensaras que soy una persona sin sentimientos e infantil por lo que he hecho. – dije y sentía que nuevas lagrimas están a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Killy, ¿puedo llamarte así? – yo solo asentí. – Killy no digas que eres una persona sin sentimientos porque no es cierto y por lo de ser infantil, déjame decirte que es un poco adorable pero ahora estás cansado por todo lo que te paso. Y si no quieres ver a Jefferson te comprendo, si alguien me hiciera lo mismo creo que estaría igual que tu o quizá más enfadado, Jefferson está muy arrepentido. Cuando te fuiste Jefferson empezó a llorar angustiado y dijo que todo era su culpa, lo que hizo no fue con la intención de herirte solo quería que aprendieras a patinar; tu hermano te quiere mucho, me lo dijo cuándo le pregunte por que lo hizo, sé que solo tú tienes la opción de perdonarlo o no pero tienes que darle una oportunidad para que él pueda explicarte. – yo no sabía que hacer o creer, Neal me estaba diciendo que mi hermano estaba muy arrepentido y francamente eso no era lo que me costaba creer, si no que Neal seguía abrazándome, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos y regalándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Me siento horrible Neal, le dije que era el peor hermano que pude tener y ahora sé que no me perdonara por lo que hecho. - me sentía muy mareado ya ni podía sostenerme en pie a causa de que mis piernas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y si no fueran los brazos de Neal hubiera caído en cualquier momento, mi cuerpo está temblando y yo ni siquiera lo había notado, ahora que estoy más tranquilo me doy cuenta que mi vista se torna borrosa, raro porque tengo los lentes puestos y antes de siquiera darme cuenta pierdo el conocimiento viendo el miedo en el rostro de Neal.

~~~~~~~~~~

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que caí inconsciente en brazos de Neal hasta que por fin abrí mis ojos, intente enfocar pero todo estaba borroso y por costumbre extendí mi mano para tomar mis lentes que se encontraban justo al lado mío y me los puse.

Me encontraba en casa, eso me calmo bastante al menos no estaba en un hospital con lo que los odio, pero no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí; lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el bosque con Neal, estábamos hablando y nos estábamos abrazando, esto es muy confuso. Intento ponerme de pie pero no puedo, el dolor de mi cabeza me estaba matando así que decidí volver a recostarme, ahora que estoy en casa me da miedo ver a Jefferson y ver que no me perdonara por lo que dije, comencé a pensar en lo que me haría a causa de mis palabras y de mi intento de escapar; quizás me echaría de casa total ya soy mayor de edad, espero que eso no ocurra, la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que pasara me hace temblar y aumenta el dolor de cabeza, pero me duele más el corazón al pensar que mi hermano ya no me quiera más a su lado.

Escucho entonces como abren la puerta de mi habitación, me quede sin aliento al ver la imagen tan desmejorada de mi hermano, tenía el cabello todo despeinado, su cara estaba roja, pero sin duda lo que me dejo en shock fue ver esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas; no fue difícil notar que él tampoco lo había pasado bien cuando decidí desaparecer, ahora me siento como una autentica basura por hacerle sentir así, le cause más daño con mis palabras de lo que él me pudo haber causado con sus bromas. Jefferson cerró la puerta suavemente, acercándose a mí con paso lento y temeroso logrando sentarse en la silla que se encontraba justo al lado de mi cama.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron de un momento a otro, sumiéndonos en un silencio prolongado que solo se veía perturbado por el sonido de los sollozos de ambos, yo no sabía por dónde empezar hablar, pero Jefferson se me adelanto.

\- Killian, lo siento muchísimo, mi intención no fue hacerte daño, lo que se me ocurrió fue una completa locura, solo quería que te divirtieras; sabes que a veces no pienso mucho lo que hago y en ese momento me pareció divertido quitarte tus lentes y arrojarte a la pista, pero te juro por nuestros padres que yo no te empuje hasta que chocaras contra la pared, primero te hubiera protegido, pero te perdimos de vista y lo primero que hicimos al no tener señal tuya fue buscarte por todas partes, para pedirte perdón. Pero no te encontrábamos, me comencé a desesperar al no verte, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, quizá hasta que te habían secuestrado… ¡Dios Killian! casi me vuelvo loco de solo pensarlo. – dijo con las lágrimas corriendo de forma incontrolable por todo su rostro, era la viva imagen del dolor y la angustia y me partía el corazón. – Pero después apareciste con ese hombre, Neal, y entonces me regreso el alma al cuerpo al ver que estabas bien y seguro; de verdad te pido perdón Killy, no sé qué hare si no me perdonas, sé que hice mal, pero estoy muy pero muy arrepentido por lo que te hice, por favor hermanito perdóname. - me respondió llorando.

Realmente me había quedado sin palabras por el dolor de mi hermano, por toda la desesperación en sus palabras, suplicándome perdón por esa broma estúpida. Quizá permanecí en silencio más tiempo del que pensé, porque mi hermano se levantó con el semblante aún más ensombrecido y con paso lento se dirigía hacia la puerta, uno de sus sollozos me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo que le llamara de manera inmediata.

\- Jefferson espera, por favor no te vayas, ven conmigo. - le dije, el volteo a verme con la duda marcada en el rostro, tal vez esperaba algún reclamo de mi parte pero al final termino cediendo, sentándose nuevamente en la silla a mi lado. – Perdóname tu a mí por favor, perdóname por decirte que eres el peor hermano, es que estaba muy enojado por lo que me hiciste que no medí el alcance de mis palabras, no tenía razonamiento lógico alguno; no quiero que me dejes de querer, no quiero que me apartes de tu vida, yo te quiero mucho como para siquiera imaginar mi vida si tú no estás en ella. Por favor te lo suplico, perdóname, no quiero que me odies por ello. – le confesé todo lo que sentía por dentro, dejando fluir mis lágrimas.

Una vez más el silencio se instaló entre nosotros y esta vez fui consciente de lo largo y tenso que era; me cubrí el rostro en un intento de ocultar mi debilidad y angustia al imaginar que a pesar de mis palabras Jefferson se levantaría y se marcharía. 

Pero todas esas ideas pasaron a desaparecer cuando unos fuertes brazos me arroparon el cuerpo en ademan protector y de consuelo; sentir el calor de mi hermano una vez más sobre mi cuerpo hizo que varios de mis miedos desaparecieran al instante, igual que cuando éramos niños y me asustaba con los relámpagos de una tormenta, Jefferson siempre me abrazaba y en esos instantes yo no le temía a nada por el simple hecho de saber que mi hermano estaba ahí para cuidarme. 

\- Hermanito te perdono, tú no tenías la culpa de esto, toda la culpa fue mía, por favor no quiero que te eches la culpa, ¿de dónde sacaste que yo te odiaría y que te dejaría de querer? Olvida eso Killy solo estás haciéndote daño; yo jamás voy a dejarte y mucho menos dejarte de querer, me escuchaste Killian. – me dijo, continuando el abrazo, ahora más que nunca quiero muchísimo a Jefferson él ha sido un segundo padre para mí.

\- ¿Y no me vas a castigar por lo que hice, por escaparme de ti? – le pregunte agachando mi cabeza después de separarnos del abrazo.

\- Por esta vez no, yo tuve la culpa de que todo esto sucediera, olvidemos este horrible episodio, ¿quieres? – me dijo sonriendo y yo asentí. – Además tienes una visita. – me dijo sonriendo aún más, le mire confundido, ladeando mi cabeza como ya era mi costumbre cada vez que no entendía algo. Él lo entendió de inmediato y continúo explicándome. - Es tu amigo Neal, no se quería ir sin verte, así que ha esperado hasta que estuvieras despierto. – dijo, ahora con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, la cual hizo que me estremeciera de miedo. Ver a mi hermano sonreír con oscura malicia era algo que anticipaba algo deberás vergonzoso, para mí, todo sea dicho; y sus palabras siguientes me lo confirmaron. - ¿Hago que pase a tu… novio? – yo acabe sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies por lo que dijo, no podía creer que se me notara tanto.

\- Claro que pase, pero no es mi novio – le digo todavía con el rubor en mi cara, Jefferson me abraza de nuevo y se separa de mi para ir por Neal, mientras que yo estaba recostado sobre una almohada, esperando que entrara.

En segundos Neal entro, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y algo tenia atrás de su espalda ya que sus manos estaban atrás.

\- ¿Hola Killy cómo te sientes? – me pregunto todo cordialidad y buenos modales, sentándose donde estaba mi hermano.

\- Ya mejor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que sobreviviré. - le respondí con una sonrisa, cada vez que veo a Neal no puedo evitar sonrojarme como una quinceañera, pero es que está tan guapo y a veces creo que se vuelve más atractivo con cada mirada; nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado más de la cuenta, solo espero que se me pase pronto, aunque con el ahí, tan cerca de mí, lo dudo mucho. – Gracias por venir y muchas gracias por lo del parque te lo agradezco mucho.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada Killy, para eso están los amigos. Además es algo que cualquier persona habría hecho. – me dijo sonriendo, sonrisa a la que yo respondí con una igual. – Pero que bonita sonrisa tienes Killian, por cierto, te tengo un regalo espero que te guste. – en aquel momento saca de su espalda un hermoso angelito de peluche con cuatro alas de color blanco, el pelo como el de Neal y mío, los mismos ojos, realmente parecía una miniatura de él pero con alas. – Se llama Neal, como yo y es un ángel; y él te va a cuidar de ahora en adelante ¿te gusta? - me dijo y me acerca el ángel a mis brazos, yo lo tomo y como si fuera una adolescente lo abrazo fuerte contra mi peso haciendo evidente mi agrado hacia el peluche.

\- Si me gusta Neal, pero no debiste molestarte – le conteste, mientras seguía abrasando al mini Neal, por dios espero que no se note mis mejillas rojas – Pero no puedo aceptarlo. – solté después de unos segundos, aflojando mi agarre sobre el angelito.

\- Es tuyo Killian, considéralo mi regalo para que te recuperes pronto, ¿quieres?, además me gustaría invitarte unos de estos días, cuando te sientas bien a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o algo así, ¿Te gustaría?– me pregunto, pude notar en su voz un poco de nervios.

\- Sí, claro que me gustaría. - le conteste sin poder ocultar en lo más mínimo lo emocionado que me ponía la idea. Todavía tenía al mini Neal en mis brazos, mientras veía al Neal real quien me sonreía de tal forma que estaba seguro que en algún momento me volvería completamente loco por él, bueno no es que no lo estuviera ya.

\- Pues me tengo que ir, mañana te vendré a ver otra vez, si no te molesta, es que ya se me hizo tarde. – Me dijo y yo solo asentí con un poco decepción, quería que se quedara más tiempo conmigo, pero entiendo que tenga una vida, - No estés triste mañana te vendré a ver, te visitare todos los días si tú quieres, pero no te pongas así me duele verte decaído. - contesto con un poco de tristeza, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- Sí, quiero verte todos los días– dije ya con una sonrisa, Neal se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí, tal vez demasiado cerca, y mi mente me hizo creer por un momento que él me besaría en los labios, pero desafortunadamente sus labios no se dirigen a mi boca, sino hasta mi frente donde deposita un casto y rápido beso.

\- Es una promesa entonces te vendré a verte en la noche todos los días ya que en la mañana trabajo, ¿está bien Killy? – yo solo asentí, se aleja de mí y se dirige hacia la puerta pero no sin antes decirme adiós.

Yo sentía que iba a morir de felicidad, no podía creer lo que me paso el día de hoy, aparte de ese maldito accidente, conocí el amor de mi vida, a Neal y sé que el cambiara mi vida para siempre. Podría saltar como loco encima de mi cama si no fuera por las heridas que tengo, pero ahora me conformo con tener al mini Neal conmigo, este pequeño angelito que me hipnotizo desde que me lo dio. Sin duda ha sido un gran día y todo gracias al accidente que provocaron Jefferson y Víctor.

*Fin Flash Back*

Después de ese día todo cambio, Jefferson ahora me sobre-protegía más que nunca, desde esa horrible experiencia Jefferson se tomó más en serio el papel de padre conmigo. Neal me visitaba todos los días como me lo prometió y ahora salíamos a todos lados, Y con cada día que pasaba me iba enamorando más y más de él, pero el aun ignora lo que siento, temo que si algún día se lo digo me rechace y no quiera volverme a ver, y eso sería algo que no podría soportar.

Me conformo por lo menos con su amistad, pero hoy mi hermano me dijo que ya me debería declarar ante el, antes de que alguien más llegue y me lo quiete. Por eso hoy que es nuestra primera cita oficial, bueno cita, cita no es, porque ya habíamos salido antes pero nunca de noche y eso suponía algo especial, al menos para mí y por ello iba aprovechar la ocasión para decirle que lo amo.

Pero por ahora mis preocupaciones son otras, como por ejemplo ¿Qué demonios voy a ponerme? Al final termine decidiéndome por un traje negro y una camiseta azul, que según mi hermano hacían que me viera de lo más guapo, aunque su opinión no contaba mucho, ya que es mi hermano y rara vez es objetivo, además de que nunca sabia cuando estaba bromeando y cuando no. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Víctor, al cual le creí un poco más, fue que me decidí por aquel conjunto.

Coloque las prendas sobre mi cama, donde descansaba el mini Neal de peluche, quien me observaba con sus ojos cafés de plástico; sin duda ha sido el mejor regalo que me ha dado Neal y lo cuido como si fuera mi vida. Un día Jefferson me lo escondió y yo casi lo mato con mis propias manos, ya que pensé que lo había perdido y casi me pongo a llorar como un niño chiquito al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Cuando termine de vestirme me coloque frente al espejo, observando cada detalle de mi persona, buscando que nada este fuera de su sitio.

En aquel momento escucho el timbre de la puerta, bajo como un torbellino las escaleras, Jefferson y Víctor no estaban ya que minutos antes habían decidió ir al cine y luego irían a casa de Víctor así que tendría la casa para mi sólito. Abro la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel y cuando veo a Neal casi me muero, estaba guapísimo llevaba un traje gris obscuro con una camiseta verde, no podía creer que estuviera tan guapo, estaba paralizado por ver tanta belleza en él.

\- Hola Killian, que guapo estas, ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunto cuándo se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, notando de inmediato que mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

\- Muchísimas gracias Neal, tú también estas guapo – le respondí con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Y sí, me encuentro perfecto.

\- ¿Bueno ya estás listo para irnos?, hoy vas ser una noche muy especial – me contesto sonriendo, tomándome de la mano, y jalándome hacia afuera, nos dirigíamos a su coche, que es un jaguar negro.

No puedo evitar sentir ese familiar revoloteo en mi estómago cada vez que me toma de la mano, ese contacto o cualquier otro provocan una sonrisa en mi rostro que no puedo quitar con nada del mundo. Llegamos a su coche y él me abrió su puerta de copiloto, para que subiera, yo acepte su caballerosidad y me subí al auto, mientras veía a Neal se subía en el lado del volante, entonces Neal arranca el coche a una velocidad a medias.

\- ¿Por qué será una noche especial? – pregunte con curiosidad, volteo hacia Neal observando que maneja con cuidado, me gusta la manera en que toma el control del coche, y esa imagen me lleva a una completamente distinta; ¿cómo sería si me follara? Me golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso y la verdad es que debo dejar de pensar esas cosas ya que cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y pues sería muy incómodo andar en lugares públicos con eso, en pie de guerra, eso sin contar lo vergonzoso que sería si Neal lo notara.

\- Sera una sorpresa, tu tranquilo de seguro que te va a gustar. – me contesto con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, y con la cual yo podría morir de felicidad, seguí viendo esa hermosa sonrisa no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que llegamos a un edificio de departamentos, bastante lujoso por lo que se veía.

\- Ya hemos llegado, pero antes, te voy a vendar los ojos, ¿confías en mí? - me pregunto, mientras que yo solo logre asentir con la cabeza, la idea de tener los ojos vendados me da terror, pero estando con Neal, ese miedo disminuye considerablemente; veo como me quita mis anteojos, para sustituirlos con una fina tela cubriendo mis ojos, sus brazos me rodean la cintura una vez que terminan su labor vendándome los ojos. Comenzamos a caminar con sumo cuidado, sentía mi corazón latiendo de manera desbocada en mi garganta y tenía claramente las mejillas encendidas, no era necesario verlas, podía sentir el calor en ellas debido a la cercanía del cuerpo de Neal tras de mí.

Seguimos caminado por un corto tiempo, hasta que los brazos de Neal me sueltan la cintura y extraño el contacto, escucho claramente cómo se abre una puerta, pero enseguida sus manos vuelven a mi cintura y comenzamos de nuevo a caminar, siento después que la puerta se cierra, creo que por esa razón separo sus manos de mi cintura, estaba dirigiéndome hasta no sé dónde luego nos paramos, siento a Neal que me quita la venda y me pone mis lentes, abro mis ojos y lo que veo me dejo paralizado.

Lo que estaba viendo, es la cosa más bella que visto, todo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas, como si fueran plumas de ángeles esparcidas por todos lados de la habitación, no podía creer que Neal haría eso, es la última cosa que pensé de él, volteó a verlo y observo que está sonriendo con esa sonrisa, que hace que me derrita de amor.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunte con la voz más grave de lo normal, no podía dejar de ver esas rosas, es la cosa maravillosa que haya visto, además de Neal.

\- Significa que te amo - no puede ser verdad, debo estar soñando si debo estar dormido, pensé inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué? – respondo incrédulo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Dije que te amo Killian, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, desde el día del parque. – me contesto sonriéndome mientras que una de sus manos se entrelazo con la mía – Desde que vi esos hermosos ojos azules, mi vida cambio para siempre, cuando te vi todo herido, tenía el deber de protegerte, de evitar que nadie te hiciera daño, eres la persona que siempre he buscado y ahora que te he encontrado no pienso separarme de ti. Te amo, solo que no me anime a decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que tú me podrías rechazar. – me confesó mirándome a los ojos con amor, creo que con esas palabras hizo que al fin estuviera en el cielo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me arrojo hacia Neal y lo abrazo con muchas fuerzas, como si no quisiera soltarle nunca, Neal se sorprende al ver mi reacción, de seguro que no se lo esperaba.

\- Yo también te amo Neal, siempre te he amado, solo que yo también tenía miedo a decirlo, pensaba que tú me rechazarías y te alejarías de mí, nunca te hubiera visto de nuevo, yo te amé desde que escuche tu voz, esa hermosa y tan suave voz que hace que me sonroje cada vez que la escucho, o cuando me abrazas y me tomas de la mano, haces que mi corazón salte en mi pecho y quiera ir contigo, solo sé que mi corazón y yo queremos estar contigo para toda la vida, te amo Neal Cassidy y sé que mi corazón y yo nunca dejaremos de hacerlo. – respondí súper emocionado y lo seguía abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, hasta que Neal me separa del abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos, me quita los lentes para no lastimarlos o que yo no saliera lastimado, no sé, pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, y sin más impedimentos comienza a besarme con una suavidad increíble, como si no hubiera una mañana, yo le correspondo de la misma manera es la primera vez que beso alguien y se siente extraño, pero supongo que me podría acostúmbrame a besar, seguimos con el beso hasta que nos tuvimos que separarnos a buscar un poco de aire.

Estábamos rojos y respirábamos entrecortadamente, nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de reponernos nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con más pasión, ya me estaba acostumbrándome de cómo besar y me encanta, sin duda es la mejor cosa que he aprendido, siento como Neal me estaba empezando a quitarme el saco, mientras seguía besándome y yo repito lo mismo que él está haciendo después de unos minutos quedamos desnudos, quería que Neal me hiciera suyo.

\- Killian te necesito, como no tienes idea – me confesó mientas me llevaba a la habitación en sus brazos y yo rodeo mis manos al cuello.

\- Yo también te necesito Neal como no tienes idea hazme tuyo – respondí mientras lo besaba con suavidad Neal me correspondía el beso y nos dirigíamos a su habitación, cuando llegamos me acostó con cuidado en la cama mientras él se pone encima de mí y comienza a besarme el cuerpo con amor y con delicadeza, aunque no lo podía ver sin los lentes sabía que me estaba besándome en mi cuerpo, iba hacia a mi pecho, hasta mi entrepierna, cuando llega allí, separa su boca en mi erección , pero luego levanta la mirada, como lo sé por qué sentí su movimiento, pero de pronto siento que me pone los lentes yo lo miro confundido.

\- Es para que me veas cuando te haga mío – me contesto mi pregunta muda, entonces vuelve su cabeza hasta mi erección, hasta que su lengua lame mi glande y yo hecho la cabeza hasta la almohada y gimiendo de placer, mientras veía como Neal se reía de mi por mi reacción y volvió hacerlo muchas veces mientras que yo sollozaba y gemía de placer, esa lengua me estaba volviéndome loco, siento de repente deja de lamerme yo gimoteo con molestia iba a protestar, pero no pude hacerlo ya que metió su boca en mi pene y eso hace que lleve mis manos a su cabellera castaña y gimiera como si fuera el último día de mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que Neal me estaba haciendo eso, yo estaba a punto de córreme en su boca, hasta que Neal separa su boca en mi erección yo lo veo con molesta el solo sonríe a ver mi expresión, y me vuelve a besarme así, para que se me vaya el enfado, pero eso no hace que se vaya, así que se separa de mí y me mira.

\- Killian no te enojes ahorita te haré que te corras, como si tu vida se fuera en ellos, confías en mi - me pregunto mirándome con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. 

\- Si confió en ti Neal, siempre lo he hecho – le conteste, veo que sonríe y separa de la cama buscando algo, mientras que yo veo su hermoso trasero que se movía de un lado al otro, sin darme cuenta sentía que la sangre se me subía en la mejilla, mientras pensaba eso, no vi que Neal se había acercado y me estaba viendo divertido.

\- ¿Bonita vista tuviste en mi trasero Killy? – me pregunto mientras me sonrojaba más si es posible, quería que la tierra me tragara – Me encanta en cómo te sonrojas, mi amor, es la cosa más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida y no me cansare de verte todo apenadito – me dijo besándome los labios con ternura, era mi imaginación o dijo mi amor, eso hizo que le respondiera a muy a prisa, mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo, Neal separa su boca en mí y me mira con ojos fuera de órbitas – Wow nunca espere que me besaras de esa forma -.

\- Ya ves lo que me provocas en mí, así que ven y follame – le dije con voz ronca y Neal me obedeció al instante y se recostó a mi lado con cuidado, mientras el abría un lubricante y se unto tres dedos, cuando lo hizo dirigió uno a mi entrada, yo me tense cuando uno de ellos se quería meterse adentro.

\- Tranquilo Killy, te dolerá un poco, pero luego dejara de dolerte – me dijo y yo solo asentí, mientras que por fin el primer dedo entro en mi interior, se movió con lentitud, mientras yo gemía con un poco de dolor, después de unos segundos ya no me dolía y ya comenzaba gemir de placer, cuando me vio como lo disfrutaba metió el segundo dedo y ahora eran dos que se movía yo ya estaba sumido en el placer, gritando el nombre de Neal cada vez que sus dedos tocaban mi próstata, seguía así que no sentí que colaba el tercer dedo , y ahora era tres, yo ya estaba a punto de córreme, sino fuera que Neal quito sus dedos en mi interior, yo le iba a reclamarle, pero unos labios me callaron de repente y no pude evitar corresponderle con amor, en aquel momento siento que su polla se mete en mi interior y yo gimoteo de dolor en la boca de Neal y separo mi boca a la de él, me mira con preocupación en su rostro seguro de como tengo mi cara, intenta de nuevo a besarme, para tranquilizarme la introducción de su pene en mi interior, segundo después ya no me dolía ya hasta estaba comenzando a sentir placer, Neal separa sus labios de los míos y con eso comenzó a moverse con lentitud y yo le seguía de igual manera ya estaba consumido con el placer, su polla tocaba mi próstata y eso hacía que viera las estrellas en un instante, ya no aguantaría mucho estaba a punto de correrme sin darme cuenta me corrí, cuando su erección toco mi próstata con dureza grite con fuerza su nombre y mi cabeza cayó en la almohada exhausto, minutos después Neal se corrió en mi interior y luego se separó de mi con cuidado, se quitó el cordón y lo tiro a la basura, después volvió a mí y me abrazo con ternura y besaba mis labios con delicadeza.

\- Te amo Killian Jones y te juro que nadie te hará daño mientras, viva de eso te lo aseguro – me dijo besándome en la frente.

\- Sé que cumplirás con la promesa Neal y yo también te amo y juro que te cuidare y te amare para toda mi vida – le confesé mientras lo besaba lentamente, Neal me abrazo y dejo que descansara en su pecho con mucha ternura, entonces escucho que estaba tarareando una canción y con eso hace que mis ojos comiencen a cerrarse.

\- Duerme Killy que yo velare tus sueños – seguía tarareando la canción, y sentía que una de sus manos me quitaba los lentes, y lo ponía en el mueble, mientras seguía abrazándome y acariciaba mi cabello.  
\- Gracias Neal por quererme tanto.– dije cayendo en las redes de Morfeo, ahora sé que, tengo a mi propio ángel, el que me tiene en sus brazos ahora, y sé que me cuidara y me protegerá de que nada malo suceda ya que para mí Neal es mi ángel de la guarda, si no fuera por lo que hizo mi hermano nunca había conocido a mi Ángel, y sé que no hubiera encontrado el amor por eso te lo agradezco Jefferson sin ti no hubiera conocido a mi Ángel a Neal, a mi querido y amado Neal.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
